


Save the Princess, Save the World

by FallenSurvivor



Series: The Dark Crystal August Writing Prompts [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/F, More characters will pop up later, Send me prompts, Tae's an arathiam in this one guys!!!, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSurvivor/pseuds/FallenSurvivor
Summary: When Onica, a far-seer and a song-spinner, is sucked through time, she meets a Princess from the past and is dragged into a war she just happens to know the outcome to. She has this one chance to save the gelfling race, to prevent the horror that her own timeline went through, but she also falls in love with the strong Vapran princess Tavra and must do everything she can to change the future, er, her past. Because only Onica can save Tavra's life. Also now Tae is an arathiam, and she is the most dangerous of them all.The Dark Crystal: AOR AUThis was a prompt sent to me over tumblr by Anonymous: anything involving my beautiful girls Tavra and Onica 💕
Relationships: Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Series: The Dark Crystal August Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863205
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Going Back and Getting Lost

Onica put her last book away and looked out the window, she should have left earlier. She loved her studies. Really she did, but she was overwhelmed. As one of the few gelflings with two forms of Vliyaya, she was also tasked with pursuing them as careers at the Claw Mountain University. Outside The Princess Brea Library, ice cold rain sliced down, freezing mid-air to attack whom or whatever it fell upon. “Here goes.”

The troubles of the Claw Mountains in late summer and very early fall. There was not sweet and gentle snow to silence the landscape, only volatile rain you’d never want to be caught in. And unfortunately, Onica needed to head back to her dormitory. She should have left earlier, but…she never found the source she needed. She just pulled on her wool hat. “Here goes.”

She brushed at her skirts that hung just below her knees. At least she was wearing her knee high boots. Her feet wouldn’t get cold! Onica took a deep breath as she straightened and buttoned her long jacket up, over her sweater and firmly around her neck, over her red scarf. “Here goes.”

Onica forgot that any chance she got, Tae would attach herself to share thoughts. “Shut up, Tae.” Onica growled, but her little Crystal Singer roommate merely wiggled within the scarf at her neck and did that little vibrating thing. Oh, Haha. See if she ever shares her mind with Tae again, but Tae legs just stretched over the skin of Onica’s neck and stroked it. Her best apology buried under warm clothes. Then she couple in pulled their minds together as Onica headed towards the doors. 

Onica waved at the old Librarian as she pushed the door open and ran. She pumped her legs, pistoned around one building to take shelter under the awning of the paleontology building. Some lights were still on, no doubt academics still hard at work excavating and preserving and cataloguing the countless bodies of Arathiam and Gelflings soldiers who were slaughtered in the Crystal Wars against the Skeksis. All those poor bodies. She and Tae once snuck in to see Gelfling and Arathiam moving and sifting and working over the bones. They got an eye full of a stone slab that was cut away and shipped to the university, pocked with pale bones and black exoskeletons. To see all those bodies, twisted and mangled mid fight and left on the ground to decay and be buried by Thra’s environment, with none to see them back to Thra. Her stomach churned at the thought and for a moment, but her jaw clenched. It was horrible. 

“Pay attention.”

Onica shook her head and took a deep breath before darting back out. The rain stung her cheeks and nose and hands as she pressed on, hunched over and keeping her head down, if only to watch her step on the dark campus and – Shit. 

She had missed a turn, four buildings passed. “Ugh, you’re taking us the long way!” Tae shivered in her collar, then shifted around again. Onica sighed and looked up only for a gust of wind to race down the alley between the two tallest buildings of the university and sprayed sharp, icy rain drops into her face and opened mouth. The sputtered away the coldness. What in Thra’s name brought this horrendous storm? 

She growled and hunched over. Stupid Song Spinner class. “Don’t call it stupid, you sing lovely.” Tae merely whispered at her thought, but it was stupid. Onica was up all evening trying to find everything she could on Ancient Languages for her musical showcase proposal paper. She had to show that she understood and appreciated the arts and history of the culture of Gelfling when the song originated, to present what was learned and to add to the academia of music. And the guest of honor for the showcase was going to be Empress Seladon herself. She had to be perfect!

And yet, Onica found nothing new, just wasted her time only to run out into a berating storm and-Light tore across the sky and Onica jumped, pulling her wings tighter to her back. When had this become a lightening storm? Thunder boomed overhead and Onica twisted on one heel and raced down the third Alley. The tall buildings were dark, like mountains, but they did have lights hanging off them that guided Onica back to the old brown bricked dormitory building, down bric-a-brac and cobble streets and- 

Wait a minute, wha-what? How did she get here? Where was here? Onica’s heart was already racing form her, well racing in the rain, but now, now it held a beat as she looked around the small, dark courtyard. “What’s going on?” Tae whispered. 

“We’re lost?” 

Onica never got lost on campus, she’d been walking it for almost two years. And yet, she didn’t know where she was. Something cold slice up her back, not a pain, but a prickle and her breath was so cold. What if she was lost for the night? They would freeze to death. “Don’t say that Onica. I don’t like it.” 

Neither did Onica. 

Tae whimpered and Onica wanted to cradle her close. At the center of the courtyard was a little domed pavilion, with four pillars that stood around a tall rock. What was this rock? Onica slid into the shelter and reached out for the rock, it was-soft! 

“You’ve lost your mind.” Tae scoffed, “Rocks aren’t soft.” 

But it was, like velvet. Onica smoothed her fingers up, into cervices and up higher and hi- She was falling! Onica fell right back head over heal into-, “Dirt?” Onica whispered. Dry, but cold, dirt. And she heard screaming. Onica scrabbled to her feet and looked around the forest. A forest! Tall trees, a thick canopy above, and harsh daylight streamed through. It was day in the middle of a forest. But why? There were no forests on campus? None near the edges of the city either. So, where in Thra was she? 

Onica took a deep breath in, rich scents bombarded her, musty dirt, humid damp moss following a tangy woodsy scent. And under all this, or above it, was a dewy freshness that left her mouth watering. She had not been in a forest for years, yet, she had never been in a forest like this one. It was so much older than any she knew.

The forest around her moved, and a little form flew form the trees, running at full steam towards Onica, but not looking. She was looking behind her, a weird jingling hat somehow stayed on her strange pale haired head as she sprinted. Onica moved to step aside as the form turned to look ahead when the trees and bushes exploded a shiny black form. A full grown arathiam towered over the poor girl.

“Tae, tell it to stop!” 

“I can’t!” 

Onica stepped closer as the pale, very pale, and scared girl scurried behind here. Onica pulled her soaking wet hat off and spit out an Arathiam greeting. She hoped she remembered at least some of her languages class from last trine. And it did work. The creature came to a sharp stop and stood frozen before her. Onica trembled within her jacket, but clenched her hands. What now? Onica growled out at the creature, scolded it. 

She did not pitch her words well enough to really get her anger across, she didn’t know that many negative words, but perhaps the Arathiam was lucky? How could it try to hurt a poor girl? Whatever was done the was so bad, the creature should not have run down a gelfling? Onica knew this as she kept repeating the word “disappointed” and waved her hands around. Finally, she stopped, the Arathiam didn’t speak back, just stared at her and cocked it’s head to the side. Er, she was done, just done. 

Onica hocked up a goodbye to the Arathiam and waved her hand, shooed it away, and away it went. “Now, are you alri-“ Onica turned around towards the terrified girl and gave her own cry. She was a ghost! A pale spirit from beyond the grave and in denial of Thra! Onica took several steps back as she stared at the panting pale hair, pale face girl, only her cheeks were a little red with exertion. Her yellow green eyes stared back, eyed wide and mouth hung open. And her clothes were old. Very, very old. The style reminded Onica of the pre-war paintings of peasant women.

“You look weird,” The strange spirit said to Onica. The gelfling took a few steps towards Onica, her form seemed all around sapped of color that gelfling were supposed to have, “I’ve never seen any gelfling with red hair and gold skin.” 

“Tae!” Onica screamed as she twisted around, looking for the rock, “We died!” This must be what the after life is like, running with spirits in an endless forest? 

“What? We did?” Tae clung to her next and Onica felt the prickles of her little legs wiggled over her skin. Was she as anxious as Onica? 

Crashing broke whatever silence they managed to obtain, “Brea?!” Another pale skin, she looked a little older and much stronger, ripped through the foliage and threw her helmet off to the side as she leapt over a fallen tree to the younger, jingly hat girl. Her hair was just as pale, with some purple, braided back from her pale, worried face. Another spirit. “Brea! We thought we lost you.” The older grabbed up the jingled hat girl and hugged her. 

Onica just spun away, because- there was no rock! No rock. Just trees! She smacked her face with open palms. “Wake up, wake up!” This couldn’t be happening! She had just passed out in the cold rain at the pavilion, right? A firm grip banded around her upper arm and yanked her out of her spin. 

“Who are you?” It was the armored gelfling, her mouth was set in a firm line, and her yellow-green eyes glittered against her warming skin…warming skin. Something seeped away, Onica’s vision darkened then turned like a drunken dancer. The woman glowed, a light that emanated first from her skin, gently, then extended into her lovely, silken hair. Onica’s heart beat faster than the pitter patter of little arathiam feet and her face felt on fire. Was she really blushing now? The vision changed, stoney eyes. Anger the likes of which all of Thra was unprepared with, slashed and stabbed and pierced directly into Onica’s soul. And words came from nowhere and everywhere. Onica’s thoughts were weighed down by the words of a song more ancient than any she had ever heard or read. A song she felt like she always knew.

“You’re not dead?” Onica asked.

“No, why in Thra would I be?” The girl snapped, “Now, who are you?”

“Tavra, she saved me.” The other one, Brea wrapped her fingers over Tavra’s shoulder, “She spoke to the Arathiam and sent it away.” 

The one that held her, well her browed only furrowed further, and her shin tipped down, like she needed to get a good look at Onica. “She spoke with our enemies?” Enemies? 

“Arathiam haven’t killed gelfling in over seven hundred trine.” Onica hissed and tried to pull away, “Not since Empress Seladon made an unbreakable alliance with the Arathiam queen. Everyone knows that.” Onica pulled again, but the powerful grip did not cease nor lighten. Thra, she could miss a day at the gym and no one would bat an eye. 

“What did you just say?” This hiss was harsh one. A threat beneath it all. 

“Run!” Tae screamed into Onica’s veins and ears and mind. 

Onica lean back, then launched forward and spit into her face. Although she aimed for a cheek, she got the effect she wanted. Onica was tossed back, away from the two pretty, pale gelflings, and onto the soft, unyielding, forest floor. Oncia groaned as she rolled up and stumbled to her feet, reaching for trees on either side to steady herself as she began her run, anywhere away from these two. 

She passed massive trees, stretching beyond her sight, into the sky, she passed through beams of light, but followed one sound she could rely on. Rushing water. If Onica could get to a coast, she could literally see the city and fly back to the university. However, Onica could hear the loud footsteps of another behind her. She did not look over her shoulder to see who. Surely, Tavra followed her. Only confirmed at her yelling, “By order of the All-Maudra, stop.” 

And just who the hell was this woman? There hasn’t been an All-Maudra in seven hundred trine. The trees finally broke and ended, gave way to a rushing river, burbling over large rocks and screaming between them. She would not want to be in the water, but her pursuer forced her up and over. Oncia scrabbled atop a massive, jagged boulder as she ripped off her jacket. It was so warm and she didn’t have anything in her pockets. However she left her scarf to keep Tae safe on her neck as she spread her wings and fluttered them with each hop, from boulder to boulder. 

She crossed in record time - Record time to her, okay! – Onica was panting, and her breath was wet, she leaned over and placed her hands on her knees as she coughed, but she looked across the river, and the infuriated glare of Tavra, standing there as her wings slowly unfolded. She crouched down, then leapt into the air and her wings beat hard, but she got lift. Over the river. 

What in Thra? Very few females had wings that powerful anymore. “Onica, just go!” Tae urged, and Onica did. Her legs were heavy, like great weights. And her thighs trembled. How much further could she go? Her chest burned, but she kept going, along the river, to find where all the water was rushing. The coast. 

A cliff, or what Onica imagined to be a cliff, jutted out ahead, lack of trees and a clear horizon laid stretched before her Onica started laughing. They were going to make it. She stretched her wings again, but turned her head left and right and-She didn’t jump off. She came to a jerk of a stop, nearly threw her upper body over the edge, but she staggered back and kept running her eye up the coast because-Where was the university? 

Where was the campus? The city? 

There were trees, some short buildings, but none of the grand, tall buildings that she knew. That she grew up at the center of? Where was the shining dome of The Princess Brea Library? Or the Princess Katavra Military academy tenet buildings so tall they could be seen from the sea? Where was anything?

“Wait, don’t jump.” It was the soldier, Tavra. She had followed Onica all they way to this cliff edge. “I’m not trying to harm you. I just want to understand.” 

Onica stood with her wings spread, heart pounding and her body shaking. She couldn’t even glide, she was that tired, but glide to where? There was nothing she recognized. She was lost. 

Another soldier, another female with wings spread approached about twenty yards out, but called out, “Princess Tavra, do you need any help?” 

Tavra said no, but Tae wiggled against Onica’s neck, beneath her scarf, “Onica! Her names Princess Tavra! Like Katavra.” 

“Who are you?” Onica snapped. She forced as much air out as she could, made sure that the slowly approaching Tavra could hear. She smiled a little, her hair was a mess and skin shone with sweat, and really, she was lovely, if she wasn’t chasing Onica. 

Tavra took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked straight at Onica with a very relaxed face, “Princess Katavra of the Vapran Clan, second daughter to All-Maudra Mayrin.” 

“You’re a liar,” but Onica’s voice cracked as her lips twisted. She could barely suck in her next breath as she closed her eyes unwillingly against her tears. She dropped her face into her hands and cried. She was lost.

“I do not lie.” Tavra came closer as Onica sunk to her knees. “Why don’t you come with me, and we-,” 

Onica rolled back, off the cliff, her wings spread for a moment. They fell towards the ripping sea and sharp rocks far beneath. Wind blew up, licked her cheeks and dried her tear and tossed her hair around. After falling for a few seconds, Onica stretched her wings out and caught wind on a guided glide down. She shot between tall cliff side spires where countless flying creatures flitted this was and that, an a shadow fell over her, another form. Tavra. 

Onica twirled, rolled across the space to bring herself chest to chest with Tavra, to stare at her. Perhaps this was true. No Vapran existed since Empress Seladon, and yet, here a Vapran was, chasing her down. As the sun fell upon Tavra, her skin shimmered and reflected silver. Ah, the term silverling made a little more since. 

Onica dove away, but she swore fingers drew over her stomach, but other wise Tavra didn’t try to stop her as she headed toward the curve of the southern beach. She should be near the Claw Mountains. And Onica did see them, but now buildings, no city. She leaned back, kicked her feet out and flapped her wings several times before she dropped out of the sky. 

“Oh, Onica,” Tae moaned, “I don’t like flying.” 

Onica shook as she stumbled from the sands towards a small grassy patch transitioning from the beach to the main lands. “I know.” Her voice even shook, and her lips didn’t properly roll around the words. She collapsed onto her side, and felt Tae wiggling from her neck to the front of her scarf as Onica tried to take in air, but even that was too hard. “I’m sorry.” Onica closed her eyes, she should just rest here. 

Her blood rushed through her ears, but a calloused touch brushed her ear tip, pushed hair over her face, and stroked along her temple. “You are very strange.” Onica’s head was turned up, and she opened her eyes to look at Tavra, her hunter, er, huntress. “I’ve never seen red hair or your skin coloring.” 

Onica huffed, “I’ve been told.” If she was, well, when she was, then the Sifan people haven’t been made yet, which means no-one would have red hair, or golden dewy skin with blue and green at their hair lines. They didn’t have mixed Vliyaya’s, or far-seeing or song spinning. There was so much that now left Onica all alone and totally isolated. 

“Am I chopped liver?” Tae squealed. She pulled off Onica’s skin and stopped sharing their minds and thoughts. 

Tavra raised over her and slipped her arms beneath Onica’s knees, then around her back, under her wings. “I’ve got you.” Tavra assured as she raised up slowly. Onica rested her head on Tavra’s strong shoulder and-well, couldn’t fight the woman carrying her off to somewhere. Onica didn’t know. Tavra didn’t ask her any questions, but informed her of their next move when she transferred her to a cart, when they headed off to ‘The Citadel’ when they entered the city at twilight. Onica shakily pushed herself up to stare at the city, her mouth open. 

The citadel and the city around it, were everything like the pre-war depictions. She was lost in more ways than one, only Tae wrapped at the front of her scarf to comfort her. Tavra brought the cart to a stop, and took her again, walking her in and slowly climbing twisting stairs. The pale walls met marbled floor and the windows were spun in color. However, with all the detail offered, Onica couldn’t find the vibrancy here. It was all drab and lifeless, not like the Empress Seladon’s kingdom. 

Onica closed her eyes, just to rest them for a moment, until she opened them. When did she get on a bed? 

“When you fell asleep?” Tae whispered, “I gotta go. She’s going to give you a bath.” Then she popped out of Onica’s scarf and tottered over the finely stitched blankets of the large bed and popped over the edge. 

The room was dressed in fine fabrics and rich woods carved in sweeping patterns. Above the bed were a hand full of glowing orbs that hung from the ceiling and around the room were weapons, laid out on tables or hung on racks, armor displayed in the corner and maps pasted over the walls next to a book shelf and desk. It was, rather homely. 

“You’re awake,” Her voice was gentle. Onica would have liked this very much in another situation. She groaned as she raised herself to sit up. Tavra was in a white shirt and pants, and without boots, Onica was surprised to see pale feet, and she wasn’t really sure why that was what fascinated her the most. Tavra hair looked like it had been re-braided, and she looked, relaxed. “I have a bath ready for you, come on.” Tavra knelt before her and looked up at Onica. Onica’s heart feebly beat faster, still exhausted, but still, a tiny flickering flame spread over her chest, into her breath and-she let it out slowly in a trembling exhale. Shit Onica, quench your thirst later. 

Her boots were tugged off and tossed away, then her sweater pulled over her head and, “What’s that?” Tavra dropped Onica’s sweater aside, but stared at her chest. Onica didn’t even care that she looked, she was really too tired. 

“A bra. There are clips in the back.” Tavra wrapped her arms around Onica and Onica took advantage of her closeness to rest her face on Tavra’s shoulder. She was strong, there was muscle beneath her cheek, and she smelled so good. Of cold flowers, and fresh verbena that offset each other and spread over Onica’s tongue and into her lungs. She felt a little lighter. Tavra’s fingers ran up her spine, slowly running the tips over her skin and leaving a trail of goosepimples. 

The clip went, and the elastin around Onica’s chest loosed. Her cheeks burned as the Beautiful vapran retreated with her bra and dropped it. Tavra pulled her closer, wrapped Onica’s legs around her waist and held Onica’s thighs as she stood. Onica limply threw her arms over Tavra’s shoulder and let the woman take her off to a foggy room, one that smelled of lavenders. Only on the edge of the tub was her skirts and underwear removed and she was pushed into the sizzling water. Where she hissed and gasped and desperately tried to moved, but it also felt so good. Oh, Tae would be jealous of this. 

Onica closed her eyes as Tavra dumped cup fulls of water over her hair, dousing it, before she gently combed it back from her face. She hummed as Tavra gently smoothed and messaged oils into her scalp, her fingers dig into the skin and throbbing muscles of her shoulders, then down her legs and thighs. She took time to swirl her fingers around her tattoos. Thra how would she explain these? 

The symbol of the Resistance, the symbol of the Empress’s power. An Empress that hasn’t yet taken her throne, yet. 

Tavra seemed to like it as she moved up and down Onica’s thigh. She followed all her message with a soft sponge and another bottle of,er, something, but what the heck! How often do you get pampered by a princess? 

“You’re skin is like spun gold.” She whispered as she held Onica’s arm out of the water, smoothing her fingers over it. Yes, that what happens when gelfling clans mixed en every generation for seven hundred trine. Onica sighed began to fall asleep again, this was a good place to rest. “No,” Tavra contradicted. She soiled her clothes as she reached in and pulled a soaking wet Onica out. She was settled on a chair and toweled off, her hair squeezed off all the water, then a long toothed comb ran through it again, already her hair twisting and curling up. A white night gown was present to her only for a moment before Tavra dressed her. She felt like a little childling behind babied by mother. The last thing that was done, was her wings were pull from the gown, and patted dry.

Fingers brushed hair over one ear before Oncia shivered as Tavra pressed her lips to Onica’s ear. “Let’s go to bed.” Oh, Thra, her mouth felt dry as her neck and face burned. and picked her up again. Onica breathed in her scent, her face tucked into Tavra’s neck.

“Wait, bed?” Yes, the bed that she was taken from, that Tavra tucked her into now, left her in the silken sheets. She faced the wall, where she saw Tae on the edge of the table, peaking around a candle stick. A body moved into the bed behind her and an arm laid over her waist. The whole of Tavra’s body pressed into Onica’s wings, and Onica held her breath and focused on the woman behind her, who buried her nose into Onica’s hair. 

“What now?” Onica muttered, and Tavra answered. 

“Well, you’re mine now. You stay with me.” How dare she claim ownership of Onica-

Ah, who the fuck cares. Good bed, tired as heck, all the other shit that so far appears to have happened today. Maybe she would get lucky and wake up in the morning with Tae sharing her pillow. She would get ready for classes and think about the beautiful Vapran from her dreams, she would sign her songs and reshape the landscape under her professor’s gaze. 

Onica snuggled back into the strong arms and sighed. Yes, tomorrow this will all be different.


	2. Faked Marriage

The air was thin. She didn’t notice it before until she awoke with a gasp and gulped down air. She sat up in the big soft bed, her heart thudding against her chest and lungs burning from lack of air. After a few breathes, her foggy brain cleared as she stared at the bedside table. Tae waved an arm from her seat upon a sheathed and terribly ornate dagger. She seemed awfully cozy. Tae lifted herself up and crawled over the marble top then hopped to the embroidered comforter…the same comforter a princess tucked her into last night, although without said princess. And it was quiet. Extraordinarily quiet.

Oh, no. Onica looked around the room, the same from last night, light in stark pale light from the windows all along the right of this room. She felt Tae wiggled atop her wrist, then skittered up her arm to her shoulder. What in Thra was going on?

“Ah, back in time. Hello!” Tae whispered as she settled along Onica’s neck, just above her collar bone. Onica pushed the covers back and threw her feet over the edge of the plush bed. Her toes dug into the plush carpet beneath as she stood and crossed the room to the maps and the table and the chair where her clothes were hung on the back of it. They were dated. 

They were dated. 

Onica’s stomach sunk. No, no. This was all a lie. All a lie. She turned around, but everything here betrayed no illusion, unless Onica and Tae were in a coma together? 

Onica forced a feeble thought to Tae, ‘this map is the newest, and dated to two trine before the Crystal Wars and the beginning of the resistance.’ Tae shivered with Oncia. 

“This could be why I can’t speak with the Arathiam. I’m on the outside of the net.” Tae once tried to explain to Onica what it’s like to be an Arathiam, to constantly share their minds with a thousand other creatures. It seemed noisy. She must be so quiet now. “I am.” Tae answered quickly. “I haven’t been born yet, or you, which means I was not woven into the web. I am alone.” 

Onica cupped her hand over Tae’s little body. At least Onica could interact with other Gelfling. Tae needs to be with someone always from here on out, or risk insanity by isolation. “We,” Onica said out loud, “are going to get through this together.” She walked to the table and stood by her clothes, she peeled the straps of her borrowed nightgown off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. “And first things first, we need to stay with the royal Vapran family no matter what. We have to help Empress Seladon.” Onica patted Tae back over her skin against, but hadn’t stepped out of the puddle of clothes around her feet when the door banged open behind her Tae leapt from Onica, thumped onto the table and pulled up the edge of a map to hide under. 

Onica turned slowly and faced the armor clad Princess Tavra, no, no. She shouldn’t be calling her that. Princess Katavra who stood frozen at the door there. Her golden hazel eyes grew wide and, like uncontrolled creatures, bounced all around, over Onica’s body. Onica’s skin burned, the heat reached up her neck and spread over her cheekbones, but she did not look away. She did not try to hide. A part of her relished in the warmth. Let the precious princess look.

Oh, yes, that could work. Onica could fabricate some kind of marriage or bondage. Yes, that way she would have to be with Princess Katavra who was almost always around Empress Seladon. 

Katavra’s lips parted a little as her own cheeks blushed over, and she swallowed several times. “I-I wanted to co-come check on you.” She gulped one more time, very loudly. Onica stared back as air caught in her throat and she held her breath. Was-oh, Thra. Was the princess attracted to her?

Onica’s lips curled at the corners. The Princess was stuttering over her. “Go on, look. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” Onica did look away and reached for her underclothes, “You didn’t seem to have a problem when you bathed me.” Onica stepped into her skirt. Only when she pulled her sweater over her head did she make a point off meeting Katavra’s eyes again. Katavra had found a seat on the edge of the bed, staring. 

“Is there a reason you really checked on me?” Onica cocked her head to the side and rested her hands on her hips. Katavra took a sharp breath, her eyes blinked several times as she jumped up and strode towards Onica. 

“Food.” She rushed out, then blushed again, “I mean.” Katavra closed her eyes and took a long breath in, “I mean,” She opened her eyes, but she looked dazed, her mind foggy, “Yes, yes, Er, I just got done having breakfast and – well, I have requested a special meal for you. Only if you’re hungry.” 

“You chased me through a forest, off a cliff and then brought me to a strange place, bathed me then slept with me.” Katavra seemed alarmed at the last one, but Onica kept going. “Of course, I’m hungry. Just show me the food, then we can figure stuff out from there.” Oncia flew towards the door, but slowed only for the Princess to catch up. She was surprised when the Princess grabbed up her hand. Onica’s mouth dried up and something hot and fuzzy twisted up in her chest for a moment, released, then tightened again. She swallowed and hoped not to speak, her parched throat would be given away. Onica never let her throat get parched. Her singing was far to important to allow that. And yet, Katavra dried it up like a blazing sun. 

Onica’s own powerful star. 

This will be fine. Oh, wait- Crap she left Tae behind. 

She could do nothing about that now. Onica was swept down the hall, twirled by her Princess right around a corner and into an alcove, and- Princess Katavra leaned out and looked around. Onica shivered. Why was Princess Katavra sneaking her through the castle? 

She never asked, was wrenched from one alcove to the next until Princess Katavra tripped them passed a great big wooden door. The door slanged shut behind them, but Onica didn’t mind it as she was presented with a full spread of food on a table. Well, that and the youngest Princess. Er, Brea. Brea the wise. Brea the clever. She would need to be careful around her. 

Onica stepped closer and took a seat, looking over the food with big eyes. Her stomach groaned forlornly and she reached out and plucked and yellow fruit slice up and popped it in her mouth. Oh, Thra yes. Oh, yes. The citrus rolled over her tongue and down her throat. She swallowed slowly and moaned, letting her eyes close. She didn’t realized how hungry she was until she consumed that fruit piece. 

“Hello!” the voice across the table quivered and Onica opened her eyes to Princess Brea leaned over the table, her eyes opened wide, and a question already flowing out. “Who are you? Where are you from? Why do you look like that?” 

“One question at a time, Brea.” Princess Katavra sat down with them and grabbed a plate, loading it with fruits, and slices of meats and nuts, then the Princess placed it in front of Onica. “Here. Eat.” She ordered, then sat back in her chair and watched Onica. 

“Okay, okay, okay.” Brea’s words did not slow down. “What clan are you from? I’ve never seen a gelfling that looked like you.” She covered her mouth with her hands, but her eyes were scrunched and upturned. 

“I am Sifan.” Onica was careful with her words. She didn’t want to start changing the past just yet. “We are a people who is a mix of all six of the other clans. It’s how we got our coloring,” She held out her hand to show off her iridescent gold and blue sheen of her skin. She knew what she looked like in comparison to the gelfs of old. Onica had looked in a mirror. How else would she put on stage make up before her shows or concerts. “Same with my hair, all a result of mixing.” She shrugged her shoulders. “We even developed Vliyayas none of the other clans can manipulate.” 

“What are they?!” Brea nearly leapt over the table with this question. “Oh, can I see. Can I take notes?” She reached for her book, but knocked it off the table and dove for it. Onica just watched the fiasco as she slowly chewed a bite of rich meat and swallowed it down.

“There is Song Spinning,” Onica hummed a small tune, something deep in her throat and her chest and her soul. Her voice twisted the flame, and the items on the table floated up, flipped end over end slowly as it headed for the ceiling of the room. However, the moment she stopped, all the levitating object fell back. “Usually we use our song to change the landscape of Thra and perform additional magnificent feats.” Part the ocean, build fanciful structures and cut canyons into valleys. She could bring this palace to the ground. 

And that of the Crystal Palace. 

Oh, that could be part of her schemes. She just needed to stay here, with the highest order of the Gelflings. Just needed to manipulate them, and directly guide the future Empress. Perhaps they could just get around some of the genocides. Perhaps they could save more lives. She just needs to steal the crystal before the Skeksis figure out how to drain Gelfling, which reminds her, “I have a question for you. What Trine is it?” 

When Brea answered, when she confirmed it, Onica fell out of her seat and almost passed out. She only had three unum to prevent the most terrible genocide. Ah, Thra. She tried to get her breathing under control. She needed to keep close to the royal family. She needed to keep Princess Katavra alive as well as so many thousands of other gelflings. She needed to get to the Arathiam of the time. She needed them. Princess Katavra had caught her, had put her back in her seat and shushed Brea as she petted over Onica’s back and ran her fingers through her hair. Onica sunk into Katavra’s chest, where it was firm, as she felt the fingers continue through her hair, taking up strands of curls and gently pulling at them. 

“I like you’re hair.” Katavra whispered, “I actually like your everything.”

Onica smiled at her, then reached out and grabbed Katavra’s hand. Onica’s other Vliyaya slipped through her fingers and the strange flashes, the omens of memories not yet come nor her own flittered by. A terror, a dungeon, caves, a cage. A flittering crystal singer, a flashing sword. A horrendous pressure cracked her chest, it burned. No, more than that, something was slipping out as the fire ebbed away. Her body had become cold and she was too weak to shiver- to shiver between her s-sis-sisters.

Onica pulled away and gulped down a breath she had refused herself. The dangers of far-seeing. She could not let that come to pass. If she stayed with the royal family, then she could change it. Maybe? She had inklings of a plan, a bad plan, but a plan all the same. 

“Brea, after this I am going to take Onica back to the room and talk. I don’t want her scared, so please, keep you questions, light.” Tavra leaned over the table towards her younger sister, “But please don’t forget to get ready for the ball tonight.” 

A ball? Oh, how interesting. How exciting! Onica reached for Katavra’s hands again and squeezed her fingers, “You gave me a bath and fed me, please, allow me to help you get ready tonight.” She purred, tipped her head back, offered her mouth up, batted her eyes, and exposed her neck. 

And just as she suspected, Princess Katavra’s eyes widened. Her eyes really were very pretty and she blushed berry red from her pale hair to the hem of her clothes. Katavra’s arm wrapped around her back, over her wings, as her other hand came up to cup Onica’s chin. 

“Of-f, Um, Oh-of course.” Onica heard a scoff. 

“Tavra, I have questions. Be gross later.” 

Later then.  
.  
.  
.  
Katavra dressed behind her. No, Onica did not defile the Middle Princess, but, Thra, no story did her justice. Beautiful, strong, kind. Could Katavra be anymore noble? Onica had bathed her earlier, fed her little fruits while her pale Princess lounged back into the large tub. And did Onica take advantage of the kind Princess? 

Absolutely. 

Onica was tempted to join her, but she would scare the woman and that wouldn’t do for her plans. Onica took time to brush out her long hair, absolutely melted over the silk in her hands. Onica dropped over Katavra’s scalp and pressed her lips to the part in her hair. She breathed in Katavra’s cold pine scent, possibly mint, balanced away by verbena. 

So yes, Onica enjoyed the hell out of bathing her very own princess. 

Onicia washed Katavra carefully as she went, no tattoos, just smooth skin, and pronounced muscles and a handful of obvious battle scars. She kissed them, traced one with her tongue, but Princess Katavra gasped and rolled away from Onica’s touch. Onica resisted digging her fingers in too hard and just stuck to messaging Katavra’s back, rubbing her thumb over Katavra’s crystalline wings which spread and pressed up into her hands. Onica made a note about that. That could be helpful in the future. 

But her fun passed, Katavra sent Onica to the next room after Onica braided her hair with a few notes off her tongue. The lovely hair wove into three thick braids at the back and two smaller ones on either side of her face. “There, Sifan braids for you.” However, Onica was shooed away almost immediately after she was done. As she left, Onica heard Katavra pull herself out of the bath and dry herself, but Onica sat to the right of the mirror of Katavra’s vanity. The mirror allowed her to eye the reflection of Katavra behind her. 

“Hurry up, Onica,” Katavra called, but she was lackadaisically running her fingers over her gifted braids. “I requested the dress maker personally. He will have to put something together for you.” Katavra reminded. Onica sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror as she smoothed high shine cream over her skin. She had the ingredients ordered by Princess Katavra and mixed in the palm of her hand before spreading it over her entire body. There would be some kind of ball this evening. 

“Oh, what is it we are going to tonight?” 

“A Court Ball. All the royal families mingle. The Lords will be in attendance as well.” She took a breath. “I really want everyone to like you.” 

So do I, Onica thought. Especially with the hardest part of her plan, to keep her location, to stay close to the Empress. Thra, this would be so scary. 

Okay. Okay. You can do it, Onica. 

Onica had no doubt that she would be showed off. Katavra pulled on a white shirt and fine pants, she was just stuffing the tails into her pants when they were interrupted. She grabbed a robe and tossed it to Onica, it was heavy and soft and warm and smelled of Katavra. 

And as if summoned, a knock echoed into the room, “Princess Katavra, I have the finest dresses in all of Thra for you.” Katavra raced for the door and yanked it open. She spent no time greeting the Vapran group that fell in, just waved them to Onica. They all froze, looking her over, not with the same fervor as Princess Katavra, but still, a female reached out and touched one of her curling red locks, just to see if it were real. 

Then, well, everything just happened so fast. Onica cried out as they grabbed her up and pulled silken soft garments on her. They pulled laces, tied bows, and buttoned down flaps. And the dress was just-yuck! A drab green that looked sun washed. The dress has high necked and long sleeved. She felt like she should head to one of the Thra temples to be a priestess and live the simple life. Oh, wait, Empress Seladon hasn’t built those yet. 

She was finally released to Katavra, spun away to stop dead at the center of the room in front of her pale princess. Katavra looked her over, but she didn’t seem happy. For the last few hours, her brow worried and lips pressed into a thin line. She waved away the servants and the dressmaker, er, provider?

Princess Katavra finally closed her eyes and nodded approvingly, but-no. No, Onica was not going to wear this. “This is not the fashion of my people.” Onica merely growled out, but Katavra sighed around a grimace, but she crossed the room to the vanity and pulled open a drawer. 

“It is what I could come up with on such short notice, however, it would mean a great deal to me, if you would wear this ring.” She held out her hand to give her a small silver ring with a vibrant green gem in it.

And that gave her an idea. “I would be honored, my princess.” She held out her hand, and Katavra slipped it on her, with sweaty shaking hands. What was she afraid of? 

Onica admired her offered ring. This beautiful ring needed a beautiful dress to go with it. Onica took a deep breath and opened her mouth and let one note roll deep in her throat then flap up a few more notes. She didn’t need to form the words she needed just let the notes to take the thread and fabric, to change them. the laces moved, her wings were freed and the buttons popped off. 

The torso of this dress collected into a bodice, the additional material around her neck lowered to a cowl over her breast, still showing off just a little cleavage. The sleeves fell away like burned animal and finally, some loose fabric hung off her shoulders. The last thing she did was richen the color, took the fern green and deepened it, rolled over the threads to a fine emerald satin. Onica brushed her fingers over her skirts. She had an opera gown like this once. 

She let the song die on her tongue once she was done. Then reached up and finger combed her hair as she noticed Tae skitter across the floor, along the walls, towards her, to her thick skirts to climb up. Onica turned just a little to keep her out of sight from Katavra. Who knows what she would do to Tae? Oncia finally looked at Katavra, grinned at her open mouth awe. 

“Well, if I know you could do that, I wouldn’t have wasted my time.” Katavra approached her with her palm open. Was it really time to go. Now? Onica’s stomach rose to her throat, Thra her heart beat there-get a hold of yourself Onica! She spread her wings and took Katavra’s hand, let her lead Onica out into a dim, twilight strewn hall. The few windows here showed the setting of the last brother, and the rising of two sisters. 

Tae crawled all the way up and tucked herself at the nap of Onica’s neck, where wild red curls sheltered her. “Where are we going?” She whispered. 

Onica could only think up the words, “A party?” But focused on what she saw. Thank goodness Tae linked into her mind, to see through her eyes and gain Onica’s plan. Tae’s art major nerddom blasted color as she gushed over the architecture of the place as they passed.

Okay, but the plans…

“That’s risky!” She murmured and mulled over Onica’s insanity, specifically Tae’s part in the scheme, but it was the best plan at the moment. “Unfortunately so, just sell the whole love thing.” 

Oh, that wouldn’t be hard. She caught her heart racing every time she snuck a glance at her pale princess.

Katavra brought Onica around two narrow halls, away from where they had breakfast earlier, then wound into a larger grand hall. Several pale pillars stood strong here with soft arching decorations and tinted colored glasses. Onica couldn’t help but reach out and run her finger over the wall. It was smooth and soft, a fine carver indeed. 

“Ready?” Princess Katavra brought her close, whispered into her ear and Onica nodded. Wait, could she say no? Was that allowed? 

Tae shivered in her curls, “Too late.”

Katavra stepped into the room, Thra a throne room! Under the great big archway and brought Onica along with her. The room was nearly empty, save for Brea, looking bored to death, and three others. Two crowned Vapran and a fabled Stone-in-the-Wood. It must be Empress Seladon and her Mother Mayrin. There was another female. A tall, strong looking woman, like Katavra, but her hair was dark, her strong jaw set, and the skin around her eyes were colored in a blue not so different form Onica’s own hairline. Slowly, as Onica was walked into the room, Gelfling stopped their conversation, and turned to her and Katavra. Onica dipped into a curtsy, swept her skirts wide as she lowered herself down carefully. 

“What’s this?” the All Maudra asked, her crown sat the highest, but only Onica knew it would be broken in mere unum. Empress Seladon stepped around her mother, a thin circlet on her brow, she would relinquish all crowns soon. And she looked so, er, fresh. 

“Not the greatest word,” Tae whispered, “She’s our Empress, and a baby right now. The hard stuff hasn’t happened yet.” 

True. True. Which meant they had to prepare her, they had to get Empress Seladon on the route to war faster than before, but until then…Empress Seladon’s eyes narrowed as she neared, scrutinizing Onica form head to toe.

“A foreigner.” Katavra announced, “She’s the one that saved Brea from the Arathiam yesterday. She is mine for now.” 

Maudra Mayrin leaned forward, the skin around her eyes was wrinkle and crinkled. Slowly she reached for Onica’s free hand and squeezed it. “Thank you.” Her voice was low, heavy, and her wide eyes shimmered. Onica…really didn’t know what to do.

“Is she a real?” Onica blushed, she didn’t expect the same line from the Empress seven hundred trine prior as much as she didn’t expect it at the time Empress Seladon asked when she met her youngest, many times great, granddaughter. 

However, Katavra laughed, “Yes, very real. She’s got all her fingers and all her toes. A breast to breathe and a tongue to speak.” Empress Seladon rolled her eyes at that.

“Well, aren’t you happy, speaking in rhymes.”

However, the older two gelfling were straightening their posture and cleared their throat. There were more questions. So many, in such a short amount of time. Where was Onica from? Far away, but close by. Why was she here? She was sent on a sacred quest by the Crystal of Thra. What was it? She did not answer that. 

Onica merely smiled, “I was unfortunately side tracked by Princess Katavra.” 

“Tavra, please.” He pale princess insisted almost immediately, her lips turned down just a little. Did she not like her name?

Onica’s heart picked up the pace as she tried to ignore Tae’s, “Oooh.” 

She needed to have a conversation with her friend about boundaries. Tae’s scoff turned into a laugh that echoed in Onica’s head. 

“As if,” She was tickled and Onica had to bite to a reactionary laugh from their shared minds, “Like you and Princess Katavra have any boundaries.”

“Onica?” Tavra asked from her side, pulling the Sifan away from her and Tae’s thoughts. “Maudra Fara asked you a question.” 

Onica’s eyes widened as she gazed at the Ferocious Maudra. Of course. Maudra Fara, the name sake of Empress Seladon’s second childling. Onica gave a little curtsy. “My deepest apologies, Maudra Fara, I was not paying attention.” 

She huffed, rolled her eyes and repeated herself. “How did you end up on this side of Thra?”

“Ah, that’s a great question.” Onica grinned, “No clue. Just turned the wrong way in my city and boom, in the forest where I found Princess Brea.” 

“And she told an Arathiam off.” 

Fara’s brows shot up, “You fought an arathiam on your own?” 

“No,” Brea cut in, even though she ignored her mothers soft scold. “She spoke with it. It sounded horrible, but the monster turned around and walked away.” Onica blushed at this as the two elder Gelflings barraged her with questions. 

“Well,” she tried to pull a statement that would provide the best answers. “Where I come from, my people’s leader has made an alliance with the Arathiam. We co-exist together. I was appalled that one would frighten a young Gelfling so much. I was scolding her, but I didn’t realize it was an actual danger to you.” Onica ended by looking at Princess Brea. “I never asked, did it hurt you?” 

“No.” Brea smiled, “Thanks to you. Oh, Mother, she says she’s a song spinner too. She made food float this morning.” 

Tavra cleared her throat. “It makes more sense if you see. Um,” Tavra leaned closer to Oncia, “Onica, would you sing for us again?” 

Onica was happy too. She took a few stepps away, and walked slowly across the wide empty floor as she took a deep breath in. Onica’s chest lifted, her stomach swelled up, she parted her lips and let the first resonating notes out. Deep and rolling as they rose and pulled apart the ceiling of the throne room, brick by brick, pushing them and carrying them off until the first sister was revealed that the edges of the second could be seen through these swirling gaping hole, an eyelet above. 

Onica turned around and lower her voice, pressing it into a breathless whisper, calling the bricks back, returning them to their places and rebuilding the palace throne room. She ended the song and the scene left unchanged, moved, but unchanged before her. 

“Marvelous.” The All-Maudra Mayrin whispered, but Fara set her jaw. 

“Can you use it in a fight?” 

Yes, but Onica would not tell her that yet. She shook her head to the Maudre. Best to keep her cards close to her chest. 

“Well, I can see them.” Tae whispered. 

Onica sighed, “You don’t count,” She thought back even as Tae pretended to be offended. 

Behind them, doors opened. Or at least she thought it was doors. She heard them click and swing open, she heard someone announce that the Lords had arrived to escort the All-Maudra into the Ball room. Onica turned to see true monsters. 

Skeksis. 

They were dressed in fine robe, but now Onica knew that Empress Seladon never fully described just how ugly they were. Grey skin? Try rotted, mis-colored, wrinkly skin. Piercing, no, terrifying eyes stared down their long horrible beaks at her. Her knees shook, she squeezed Tavra’s arm because she was the only one that held her up. Her voice was dry, she barely managed a curtsy to them, much less any words. She barely prevented her heart from jumping out of her chest. 

They hunched over her, looked at her, but Onica couldn’t help pressing further behind Tavra, like a little childling. She was introduced to them. They cooed over her features, her fiery hair and metallically reflective skin. What in Thra? Tae shivered against Onica’s skin, just as frightened of the monsters. The of them offered his boney, clawed hand to her, asked to escort her into the ball room. She couldn’t get the no out before Tavra handed her over to the monster. 

Onica was dragged away, looking over her shoulder as Tavra’s face. Her Vapran princess looked longingly, with a gently smile, as Onica. Only when she looked away did she find herself being walked through a doorway and into a room full of gelfling, some finely dressed, others not so much, but all stood straight and proud. They stared at her, open mouths and faces. 

Onica wanted to shrink away, but not it’s the robes of the Skeksis next to her. When the monster finally let her go, he rested a hand on her shoulder and followed it up with, “perhaps you would like to live in the Crystal Palace with all the Lords?” 

Onica whimpered and shook her head, “I cannot.” She nearly screamed, but swallowed at the sharp gasp of those around her. Now was the time to tell the lie she had been formulating for the last day and a half. Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie. 

“Lie,” Tae was nearly in tears she was so scared. “Get us away from them.”

“I can-cannot leave m-my wife.” Onica shivered, a cold sweat broke out over her forehead. “We just completed the marriage ritual, and if we don’t bond tonight, I’ll miss the chance to mate her entirely.” Onica shook before them, just tried to crush Tavra’s elbow. She needed to stay with the princesses. She needed to stay with them, “Perhaps I could visit you and sing for the lords.” She offered, even that tasted horribly on her tongue. 

“Marriage. So this will be your wedding celebration,” It’s voice somehow tickled around those words. It was delighted by this. Why? She nodded at this.

“Marriage?” Tavra whispered, “Who are you marrying?” 

Onica stared at her. “You! Belong to you now.” Tavra was taken aback, but Onica continued, “You performed all the rituals of my people for courtship and marriage.” 

“This is your plan?” Tae squealed in Onica’s mind, “Are you fricken serious!” 

“How!?” Tavra snapped, but she looked more confused than angry. 

“You chased me down and brought me to your home. You bathed me and fed me. You brushed my hair and gifted me a dress and a precious item,” Onica held up her hand to show the ring. “And I bathed you and fed you and braided your hair.” Tavra burst out all red all over, well except her hair. “You’re my wife now. That’s how this works.” 

The room was silent, only the heavy pounding of Onica’s heart filled her ears. Then, a single belly deep laugh ripped through. A green gelfling - actually green! Onica had never seen a green Gelfling before - slipped from the crowd and thumped Tavra’s back, “Ah, this is your wedding feast.” She continued to laugh, “Tavra, I had no idea you were hiding such a treasure.” The green gelfling raised her metal pint cup, “A toast to the happy couple.” 

Tavra just…just shrunk, her ears dropped as she turned to the All-Maudra. Tae hummed, “Oh, Onica, what have you done to her?”

The All-Maudra looked angry, her own face was reddening, her brows furrowed and lips pressed into a hard line, curled down. “That marriage will not go through.” She growled to the room. 

However, it was the Skeksis that entertained her thought. “Your people will want to visit you if you are married to the Great All-Maudra’s daughter. Yes?” It hummed a sweet sound. Onica felt sick that she even though that. She nodded to him, “Then you will be ambassador to All-Maudra as Tavra is ambassador to your peoples.” He grinned. Onica didn’t think they could grin around their beaks, he eyed her. “We will be meeting your people soon, yes?” Onica could only nod. “Then, I approve the marriage.”

Onica wanted to gape at the monster. That monster just got her married off, but also galvanized her plans. Who knew that a Skeksis would be aiding in his own demise? It pressed a hand to her lower back and pushed her to Tavra. Tavra opened her arms and brought Onica in close, Onica even rested her head on Tavra’s shoulder, a firm living being that she could shelter in. Thank Thra! She breathed in her Princess’s scent, the verbena stronger than ever now, and tried to swallow her cries of fear. 

Tavra rested her hands on Onica’s waist, just beneath her wings, and whispered in her ear, “You’re trembling.” After that? Of course Onica was, but she swallowed and gave Tavra’s a short grin. 

“Fine, now that I have you.” Onica took a deep breath, she would not be separated from the Vapran royal family, which means she will have direct access to Empress Seladon, the Gelfling who unites the clans and declares war, who leads the Empire into an age of enlightenment. 

“Well, you still need the Arathiam.” Tae whispered, Onica would just need to get Tae out of the palace and set her down in the forest to run off and find more arathiam. Tae’s journey may indeed be the longest. “Yeah right,” she snickered against Onica’s neck, “Just give me a pretty Vapran too.” Onica sighed at her friend. 

The green gelfling intruded between them, pulled Tavra away with pinched fingers. “This lassywing is going to have a proper drink with her good ole’ buddy bud.” Tavra was pulled away by her wing, brought into a group of other younger Gelfling as Onica was thankful flanked by Brea. Who, of course, had more questions. 

There were gelfling all around who would reach out and touch Onica. Her skin, her dress, her hair. She shooed hands away, heat of the room, of the dozens of other bodies, pressed in on her. She brushed her hand over her forehead twice before she excused herself to a balcony for air. And to slip Tae away. 

When she was out of site, tucked against the corner, Tae crawled from her hiding place and slipped down her arm to settle on the railing. She made a show of shaking herself, flicking sweat off, then collapsing with a huff. 

“Alright, alright.” Onica reached out and ran her finger over Tae’s back, “up you go. Time to go get the Arathiam queen.” Tae stood up, her shimmering exoskeleton glittering in the lights from inside. She waved a little leg, them skittered away. 

Onica said a prayer to the wind, to thra, to protect her friend. 

“I didn’t know I would be getting married.” 

Onica twisted around and stared at a very red faced Tavra. Tavra’s eyes were glossy and half-lidded. However, Onica had a feeling that was all from the unknown amounts of alcohol the green gelfling got down Tavra. 

“I didn’t realize it would be a surprise, but I am yours now.” Just like Tavra wanted.

“Mine, then.” Tavra nodded, her eyes kinda far away, but then everything sharpened as Tavra lunged. She crossed the space, shoved Onica against the balcony railing. Hands grabbed Onica around the waist and hoisted her up against Tavra’s body. She had never been held so tight that her chest couldn’t fully expand, not so close that she felt Tavra’s flittering organ against Oncia’s chest. A gasped had been trapped in her throat as her mouth was claimed, attacked and declared Tavra’s by her own lips. 

Blood thrummed through her body, her neck was on fire as her captured breath finally eased out in a moan, her lower lip bitten in reward. A hand rose to the backc of her head, fingers tangled in her hair and kept her still as Tavra’s tongue dipped into her mouth. She was trying to inhale, but the iron bands around her kept her still and small and surpressed to this powerful force she willingly surrendered to. Thra, more than surrendered, she grabbed at the braids she wove into Tavra’s hair, cupped Tavra’s cheek then brushed her fingers down her neck to her shirt hem. 

Tavra ended the kiss, rested her forehead against Onica’s and panted against Onica’s skin, but Onica wasn’t done. She yanked at Tavra’s neckline and pressed her lips to the skin of Tavra’s jaw. And sucked at the skin there. 

Tavra groaned against her ear as Onica’s moved down, kissed and laved at the skin she revealed. She was beautiful, and she sounded wonderful. So wonderful. 

Tavra jerked away, grabbed Onica’s hand and dragged her away, around the edges of the great big ball room to the doors they entered through. Onica and her Vapran Princess were almost out before a high pitch whistle split the air, followed with, “Have a good romp.” 

Tavra growled, “For Sog’s sake Naia.” And continued their journey away, up familiar halls, slipping in and out of alcoves to attack each other, to pull at hair and ears and clothes. To bite and lick and kiss. She burst out in a shaky, fast whisper, “I never, I never get to do this.” 

“What?” 

“Kiss, bond. Have someone. Do something for myself.” Tavra fell upon Onica again and again. Onica felt like she wasn’t getting enough air, she felt light headed and her hands shook. 

Onica did not know where this side of Tavra came from, but she was delighted.

She was finally shoved into Tavra’s room, stumbled to the bed and turned to Tavra who was busy locking the door. Thra she laid a length of wood across the door. Who was she possibly worried about? Tavra turned around and froze, looking over Onica settled don the bed. Her cheeks became red, and the bravado from outside this room melted away. “I-I don’t know what to do.”

Onica nearly deflated as well, but, this may be good. “Pour us some wine,” She ordered, “And tell me everything. 

“Everything?” 

“Well, All that pertains to you.” Onica gave a small smile to her princess as she pour wine into two delicate glasses and joined her on the bed. And she did start, with her youth and her birthed duties.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue?


End file.
